The Start of the the Rest
by Dwindlingcandle
Summary: This takes place after the war before the 19 year skip! Has DH spoilers. RonHermione. HarryGinny. Will be fun and an adventure! Romance and growing up! Please read! Post war! Reviews welcome! Will have all characters! Neville, anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, I am Izzy! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I hope you like it! Review a bunch! This takes place two days after the war. Ron/Hermione. Harry/Ginny. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. That's kind of tragic, isn't it?**

* * *

Hermione sat on the steps leading up to the front door of the Burrow. The wind bristled through her hair and her hair swept across her face. Ron could tell that she was worried. He could always recognize that expression. He had become fond of every one of her expressions. Even anger. Ron chuckled at that that thought. Hermione rose her head at the noise. 

"Ron?" Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. His red hair hung shaggily around his face. It was the perfect length, Hermione noted. He had some dirt on his nose, reminding her of the first day she saw him. How much he has changed since then, she mused, how much they have all changed since then.

Ron gave her a half smile that quickly faded when he plopped down next to her. He rubbed his hands together. It was cool that day. Not really a summer day, but it matched the occasion.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She resisted the urge to take his hand. Ron had been absent over the last couple days. Hidden away in George's room. Harry had been with Ginny and that left Hermione alone.

Ron gave an harsh laugh, "No." He snuck a glance at Hermione's hurt expression and his voice softened, "It is just hard."

Hermione nods and searches his eyes. She was so close to him, maybe inches away, but she could feel an invisible barrier up between them. Wasn't it just two days ago when they kissed? Maybe he didn't feel the same way? But he did kiss back and he even lifted her off her feet! She reached out her hand and softly touched his hand.

He winced slightly and looked away. "I just-" He sighs and looks back at Hermione who is now looking at her hands folded up in her lap. "I miss him."

Hermione's head shot up. He was struggling; she could tell he was struggling to get out his feelings. She wanted to help him. She wanted to hold him, but she knew he had to get it out first. She knew he was trying to be strong.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and he laughs ironically. "We buried him today. Buried him! I have been with George all this time. Helping him. I think I just helped him to feel closer to Fred." He stuttered when he said he brother's name. "I was just being selfish." His finger's quickly wiped away a tear.

Cool tears of her own strolled down her face now. "Ron-" Hermione started.

Ron shook his head. "No, Hermione." He got up and started walking away but stopped in his tracks. He turned around and watched Hermione furiously wiping away her own tears. "We should probably get back to the reception." She swiftly nodded and got up brushing off her black dress robes.

* * *

"Ron! Hermione! There you two are! Come here! Go and entertain the guests!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully carrying a dish of brownies out of the kitchen. That's how Molly was, always putting on a strong face for the family. Her face was blotchy though and her eyes were swollen and red.

Hermione followed Molly out of the kitchen and walked over to George who was sitting in the corner staring straight ahead of him. His hands were knitted together and his elbows were resting on his knees. "Hey George." She waited for a reaction and then cleared her throat. "Want a brownie?"

George looked up at Hermione; he looked at her as if he had never seen her before. Than a sly smile subtly crept on to his face. "Is it a special brownie?"

Hermione laughed but then quickly faked an outraged expression, "Special brownie? Yes because, I , Hermione tend to always carry around those!" She smiled genuinely and put her hand on his shoulder.

Ron watched the scene from afar and his heart wrenched. It was the first smile George had cracked since Fred died and Hermione was the one who caused it.

"Long time no see." Ron felt a smack on his arm. He rubbed the tender spot. "Ow! That wasn't necessary!" He turned to see Harry standing next to him with a butter beer in one hand. He was wearing new black dress robes and his hair was a bit ruffled, but for the most part he looked like the same old Harry.

"Sorry Ron." Harry shrugged. "How are you and Hermione?" Harry glanced over and gave him a sly smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ron sighs scratching his head turning his gaze to Harry.

"Ron, Mate, it's me you're talking to. I witnessed the kiss!" Harry stifles a laugh and sips on his Butter beer.

"Shhh! Not so loud, Mate! I don't need everyone knowing about that!" Ron looks around as if to prove his point.

"Ron, if I didn't know any better, than I would say that you regret it?" A dark shadow crossed Harry's face.

Ron shook his face sadly, "I don't regret it, it's just that I have had so much going on."

Harry nods and claps Ron on the back, "Just don't hurt her."

"Hurt who?" Hermione's voice shuttered through Ron's body and the duo turned around to face Hermione. Harry wraps an arm around her and gives her a squeeze.

Ron coughed nervously, "No one." He shifts awkwaqrdly and looks down at the ground.

Hermione nods skeptically and then smiles at Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry shrugs and looks around, "I don't know."

"That's a first." Ron laughs and Harry turns red. He shook his head.

"I don't always know where she is…" He trails off as he sees his two best friends look at him amused.

"Harry, you have been a Ginny hog. Ron and I both agree." Hermione said playfully.

Ron laughs, "No, I think Ginny is more of a Harry hog."

Hermione smiles at him. "I suppose that works too."

After a few more minutes of Harry denying the amount of time he spends with Ginny, Hermione clears her throat and says, "On a more serious note, I am leaving tomorrow."

Ron spits out the sip of butter beer and starts coughing. Hermione laughs, "Honestly Ron, I was planning on showering later."

"YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Ron sputtered.

"Yes, I need to go help my parents. They need their memory back. It isn't fair for them." Hermione sighed not meeting Ron's eyes. Her foot traced the floor lightly.

"But- you can't. I won't let you." Ron said, searching for a reason.

Hermione sighed. "There is nothing here for me Ron. This is something I need to do."

Harry looks down at his hands. "She is right, Ron."

"Of course I am right." Hermione smiles at Harry.

"I am coming with then." Ron states.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys that that was all kind of sad. I left this at a bit of a cliffy. I will let you decide: Should Ron go with Hermione to find her parents of should he stay behind?**

**This was a bit short. I guess this is a bit of a sampler. Should I continue? Review Please! Good and bad are all welcome!**


	2. The Morning After

**Hey There! Izzy here. I am very dissapointed with myself. I had about have of this chapted done for such a long time I just had no time to continue! I know I promised it would be longer, but I thought you might want an update sometime in this lifetime. I promise I will be much better with my updating. no more two week gaps and much longer updates. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love you! And to my story alerters! **

**People who reviewed, and I love: **

Rainbow Cloud, Celia, m3gluvsoth24, Gerbil-san, lostie17, the-missing-arm-of-krum, prongs123, sorrybut, ronluver822, Kurtle, Autumn Skys, Dueler315, emailia, Command My Style, and cocorocks111. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his crew, but I am working on it!

* * *

The sun filtered through the white curtains warming Hermione's cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered and she stifled a yawn. The bed was so comfy and warm from her body heat. She felt a weight on her arm. Her eyes fluttered again and she felt a breeze on her neck- not a breeze- a warm breathe on her neck. Hermione's eyes popped open and spotted the weight on her arm: Ron's arm. It felt so right. Hermione felt a burst of happiness. She could now feel her back pressed against his chest and his face buried in her hair.

[A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter! They are only sleeping in the same bed!

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_"I am coming with then." Ron states with his jaw clenched. _

_Hermione's brown eyes met his blue and she started furiously shaking her head. "No. No Ron, I need to do this on my own." _

_"Why? Why don't you want me to come?" Ron spoke in a loud whisper, trying to avoid the strange glances they were getting. _

_Hermione sighs and spoke softly, "I do want you to come, Ron. But your family needs you." She reaches out and grabs Ron's hand. _

_Harry shifts uncomfortably, "Look, Ron, Mate, Hermione is right. You should-" Ron shot daggers through his eyes at Harry. _

_He started laughing as he pulled his hand away from Hermione. "You have got to be kidding me! I haven't seen you or Ginny in two days! Not to mention Mum and Dad have been avoiding anything to do with the war! The only person who might just need me is George and he has Charlie now!" Ron's huffing was the only sound in the room. Everyone stood still as Ron rushed out of the room and the front door slammed. _

_Hermione quickly followed Ron. Ron's gasps could be heard from a mile away. She slowly approaches his crippled over body. "Ron?" _

_Ron slowly gets up. "What is it Hermione?" He avoids her eyes and looks at his palms. _

_Hermione opens her mouth and then closes it. She wanted to tell him that she needed him. She wanted him to know that he would always have her. She wanted him to know everything but she couldn't get her vocal chords to work. _

_Ron sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders. His hair swept into his eyes as he stared intensely into hers. "I need to get away from here." _

_Hermione nodded taking each of Ron's hands into her own, "Okay." _

_"Okay?" Ron asked surprised. His eyes widened and he gave her his lopsided grin. _

_"Mmhm." Hermione smiled. _

_"Okay." Ron said relieved. He let out his breathe. They sat in the grass for what seemed like hours. The sun had set and the moon had risen. They just sat against a tree trunk and watched the sky change. No words were exchanged; they just sat in a comfortable silence. _

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Hermione silently crept out of bed and grabbed her wand sticking it in her back pocket. She carefully turned the knob and snuck down the stairs, turning into the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione. Have a fun time with my brother last night?" Ginny said with a devilish smile. She was sitting on the counter stirring her tea.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ginny, you know it was nothing like that." She grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and filled it with some tea from the kettle.

Ginny smiled, "When are you two finally going to snog?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Well- we-" she cleared her throat and whispered, "I thought Harry already told you!"

Ginny smiled devilishly, "Harry and I don't do much talking, but he did tell me. I just wanted you to struggle through telling me." She shrugged, "So are you two actually together now?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "I don't know what we are. I haven't seen him much."

Ginny nodded, "Don't worry things with work themselves out." She looked out the widow avoiding eye contact.

Hermione started laughing. "This is Ron and me you are talking about! Nothing ever works itself out." She pulled herself onto the counter so she was sitting next to Ginny.

Ginny gave Hermione a supportive smile, "So, Ron is going with you to Australia? My parent would never let me go to Australia alone with Harry."

Hermione looked down at her own cup, "Yeah, he is coming, but only to find them. I made him promise that once I found them, he would have to go home."

Ginny shifts, "How long are you going to be away?"

"I am not sure. I want them to understand, and I want them back in England. The future is so unclear to me now." Hermione shrugged holding back tears.

Ginny pated Hermione on the back and quickly changed the subject, "Speaking of relationships, guess who is together now?" She turned excitedly to Hermione, her hair swishing quickly across the shoulder.

Hermione gave Ginny a blank stare, "Ginny, I and the rest of the word are aware of the fact that you and-"

"Seamus and Lavender!" Ginny Smiled slapping Hermione playfully on the shoulder.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I thought Seamus always had a thing for her! I mean he did ask her to the Yule Ball!"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement, "But he never followed up on it till this year! They don't eat each other's faces like Ron and Lavender did." Seeing Hermione's happy expression dim, she continued, "I guess when Dean left, Seamus got a little lonely." She wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione giggled.

At that moment Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen, "Yeah mate. The cup is again this year. George was sent the info so he could stock up on merchandise!" Ron mumbled excitedly to his companion.

"When does it all start?" Harry questioned as he passed the two girls not noticing they were there. Hermione and Ginny suppressed giggles as the two boys continued their conversation.

"Well, usually it would have already started, but because of the war they shifted it so it would be a little later. The games start in July and the championship will be at the beginning of September. George says that we will all get free tickets because we helped save the world! We should do that more often!" Ron collapsed into the chair.

Harry shook his head, "I have had enough of saving the world." Harry turned feeling eyes staring at the back of his head. "Oh! Morning Gin, Hermione." He smiled and walked over to Ginny giving her a small peck on the lips.

Ginny grinned and pulled the collar of his shirt, crashing her lips against his more passionately. Hermione jumped off the counter as Ron dry retched in the corner."Oi! Mate! Stop it! I think I am going to throw up!" Ron sputtered.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry blushed furiously and avoided looking at Ron while Ginny sent daggers at Ron through her eyes. Ron turned away from them and examined Hermione. Her hair was wild and bushy. Her eye makeup from the previous night was still on but a bit smeared.

Hermione shivered under Ron's gaze. He still made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle.

He gave her a lopsided smile, "When are we leaving?"

Hermione looked at her watch, "Two hours."

* * *

* * *

**Special requests anyone? Pleased reviw.**

**PS I didn't really like this chapter...**

**Person with the most detailed review will get then next chapter dedicated to them! **

* * *


End file.
